lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phantom Pain
I have a feeling this might be a battlefield art, rather than a union effected art. I played with Snievan as union leader for a while and didn't trigger it once. It may also only work when enemy battlefield morale is on their high side since it is battlefield morale down effect. :Yeah, how do you trigger it? I mean, I even went as far as prolonging the battle for 22+ turn (using Mystic Seal formation, yeah), with high union morale etc, the usual requirement, yet nada, so there must be some other special requirements, eh? DevilHunter0413 20:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Should be low union/army morale to trigger it since it is a Morale Down Unique Art. Michael 04:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't require low army morale. Seems like Snievan being in a pinch is all that's needed. Triggered many times without using a trainer while army and union morale was high. Zephyr 19:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No Damage I've fought Svievan (Six Bases) and he used Phantom Pain and it did not inflict any damage only moral down and curse, When I recruited him but never used his Phantom Pain does it cause damage when he is part of your Union or just cause moral down and curse.--Remnant13 06:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :It deals mystic damage, and it scales with his INT. It's called different things in JP version too, Phantom Pain when you fight him and Phantom Ache when recruited. I'm not completely sure about the art's trigger conditions, but he may need to be in a pinch as well and have low union morale. Definitely should require low army morale Zephyr 15:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Area Yay, finally caught it hitting an area!thumb|300px|right Zephyr 17:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Mystic Art Apparently most mystic arts or other arts that cause mystic damage can't be blocked not that i know of. Also arts that have weird animation can't be blocked like Hammmer Toll and Snowfall--Remnant13 10:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :They can only be blocked by someone using a shield, which is rare. That's why I didn't want to go out of my way trying to spawn a bandit with a shield (Vale of the Gods) just to test it out. I'm pretty sure that it can be blocked, just that so few enemies have shields, you can essentially say that it's unblockable. Maybe when I'm bored I'll spawn her, test and edit if she does block it. As for Thor Hammer, after 100 turns of spamming it, no dice. I think it's safe to say that it can't be blocked. Zephyr 15:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I got bored, spawned her and gave her the Enchanted Soulshield, and spammed Megalore/Zeal's Virtue/Snowblind/Galaxy/Phantom Ache. Within 10 turns, all of them except for Phantom Ache were blocked. I think that concludes that little bit of testing. If you can't dodge it, you probably can't block it either. The converse however, may not be true. Zephyr 06:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC)